


Rooted

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, For Once Matt Isn't A Troll, Gen, M/M, Pep talks, SHEITH - Freeform, flowershop au, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Shiro... you literally sell flowers for a living, this couldn't be a bigger cliché if the kid worked across the street in a tattoo parlor.”The words roll right off him as Shiro hums, sticking sprigs of baby's breath in among the assortment of red and purple spilling over his vase. Matt's shit when it comes to romance, he wouldn't know the way to properly woo a guy if it bit him in the ass, and Shiro is certainly not obligated to give his shoddy opinion an ounce of consideration.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	Rooted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26!

“Shiro... you literally sell flowers for a living, this couldn't be a bigger cliché if the kid worked across the street in a tattoo parlor.”

The words roll right off him as Shiro hums, sticking sprigs of baby's breath in among the assortment of red and purple spilling over his vase. Matt's shit when it comes to romance, he wouldn't know the way to properly woo a guy if it bit him in the ass, and Shiro is certainly not obligated to give his shoddy opinion an ounce of consideration.

“You're not even listening to me,” Matt grumbles, leaning back in the chair and crossing his ankles as he watches Shiro putter around looking for a bow. “I could be telling you the winning lottery numbers right this very moment and you'd never even know because you don't care.”

Smile still placid, Shiro ties a silky black ribbon around the neck of the vase and steps back to admire his handiwork. It's one of his finest – nothing but the best if he wants to win over the kindest, most handsome man he's ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“I think he'll like it.” He nods to himself once, throwing Matt an inquisitive glance as he jerks a thumb at the arrangement. “What do you think?”

Matt huffs. There's an obvious correct answer to this question, and it's not the one he's been nagging into Shiro's ears for the better part of the hour.

“It looks great, Shiro.” He stretches to crack his back before standing and making his way over to the counter to poke at the colorful blooms. “But you know he doesn't need this kind of stuff.”

Shiro shrugs, utterly unconcerned as he tweaks the edges of the bow to make sure it's angled just so.

“Maybe not, but he deserves it, doesn't he?”

Matt tries not to gag at the sappy ridiculous smile on Shiro's face, deciding to roll his eyes and clap Shiro on the shoulder instead.

“Sure he does, bud.” He shakes his head and pulls his phone from his pocket, eyeing a message from Allura as he shifts toward the door. “When is he coming around today?”

“In about half an hour,” Shiro replies absently, still tweaking the assembled flowers with a critical eye. “He gets off in ten and said he'd head over from the garage as soon as Kolivan gives him the okay... we were going to go grab dinner.”

The faint blush on his cheeks belies the casual tone to his words. It's painfully cute, and Matt's heart gives a sympathetic twang – if anyone in this world deserves to have their affections returned it's Shiro. He can only hope Keith recognizes the effort for what it is.

“You know, Shiro...” Matt drawls, hesitating at the door to throw a playful eyebrow back at his best friend. “Flowers and dinner sounds an awful lot like a date.”

The blush creeps to Shiro's ears and he ducks his head, a shy smile blossoming on his face as he fiddles with the end of the ribbon.

“Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?”

“Well... I'm glad you've finally found someone, man. You deserve it.”

Matt's tone is more earnest than Shiro's heard in a long time. He looks up from the bow to catch his friend's proud smile as he leans against the door frame.

They've come a long way together, through college and the accident, break ups and make ups, hours spent sniffling into ice cream together over their latest failures and toasting to each other's success. It makes his heart squeeze in his chest, having Matt's approval and support so plainly.

“Thanks Matt,” he chokes out, smile watery as he tries not to let the wave of emotion get the best of him. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Oooh no,” Matt huffs a laugh and pushes off the door, back into Shiro's orbit to wrap him in a hug. “None of that, big guy... you know you can't start the waterworks around me.” He sniffles, just once, then clears his throat before burying his face in Shiro's shoulder. “This is a happy thing, buddy.”

“I know,” Shiro sniffles into his hair, squeezing Matt tightly to him. It's almost surreal to be standing here, surrounded by so much peace and beauty, ready to let himself fall in love and trusting someone to catch him... and even if tonight goes horribly wrong and Shiro ends up in a crumpled heap he knows there will always be someone there to help him up again. “I just... I love you Matt, you're the best friend I ever could have asked for.”

“Shiiirooooo,” Matt groans, rubbing his face on the sleeve of Shiro's shirt. “Stop talking like you're going to die or abandon our friendship!” He pulls back and plants his hands on his hips, splotchy and trying to hold his best stern countenance as he stares Shiro down. “Tonight is going to go great, and then I'm going to have another best friend, and he better take care of you or I'm gonna get my ass kicked trying to fight him.”

The laugh that sputters out of Shiro is the best he could have hoped for, and Matt reaches forward to clap a hand on each of the shoulders above him.

“You two are so good for each other.” It's a declaration that he's privately thought for a while, but Shiro looks like he needs to hear it as the smile wobbles back onto his face. “I can't wait to be your best man, now go... be great!”

Shiro nods solemnly, reaching out to ruffle Matt's hair before dipping down to bump their foreheads together like they used to when they were stupid kids.

“You too, space cadet.” He straightens up and glances down at Matt's phone, then to the clock before making a shooing motion toward the door. “I know you've got a date with your dream girl tonight, better not keep her waiting.

It's Matt's turn to blush now as he lets out what can only be described as a giggle.

“Yeah, well...” He shrugs, grin sheepish but no less earnest than before. “I had to make sure my best friend in the whole world was ready for his big day, right?” Holding his hand out for a fist bump, he beams at Shiro, eyebrows wiggling. “Good luck to us?”

“Yeah,” Shiro half laughs and half sighs, grinning down at Matt with a floaty sense of peace as he taps his knuckles with his own. “We really made it huh?”

“We sure did.”

Matt shoots him a set of finger guns and slides backwards toward the door, shouldering it halfway open as he cocks his ear. The distant roar of a motorcycle wafts in on the breeze.

“Looks like your company is here already... you're gonna knock him dead buddy.”

Then he winks and lets the door slip shut behind him with a gentle chime as Keith pulls up to the curb, all red and black leather on the sleek lines of his bike. Matt doesn't leave right away, lingering instead as Keith pulls off his helmet to shake out his gorgeous hair.

Whatever he says has Keith blushing up to his ears as Matt punches him hard on the shoulder, then he's throwing a wave back into the shop and finally walking down the street with his patented smirk.

Keith smiles down at his bike, tucking his helmet into the compartment and sliding off the seat before striding toward the door.

He hesitates at the handle, biting his lip and glancing at Matt's retreating form, then through the glass toward Shiro. His chest heaves in a deep breath as he pulls it open with another gentle chime.

“Hey, Shiro.”

Keith's voice is soft, like his eyes and his smile and everything about him – and Shiro knows right then...

Whatever happens, he's going to be just fine.


End file.
